Sans
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Sans the Skeleton is one of the guards of Snowdin Village. Lazy and frivolous with a knack for making puns and jokes, he has no interest in capturing humans, much to the chagrin of his brother, Papyrus. Despite his exceedingly laid-back attitude and status as "the easiest enemy", Sans has proven himself to be extremely observant and dangerous when pushed too far, becoming the final challenge Frisk faces on the Genocide Route and arguably the toughest opponent in the game. Power and Stats Tier: 10-A to 9-C, possibly 9-B, possibly far higher Name: Sans the Skeleton, Smiley Trashbag, Sansy Age: Older than Papyrus Height: 4'11"" (150 cm) Weight: 67 Ibs (30 kg) Gender: Male Origian: Undertale Classification: Skeleton, Sentry, likely a scientist (hinted at through workshop), Professional Prankster Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skeleton Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Bone Manipulation (Has an assortment of bones in his attack.), Bone Attacks, Bone Magic, Bone Generation, Karma Manipulation, Karma Inducement (Via KARAMA.), Osteokinetic Creature Creation (Able to uses Gaster Blasters.), Telekinesis (Can throw your soul around.), Shortcut Access, Sleep Combat, Cheating, Injury Extension (Via Karmic Retribution.), Teleportation, Invincibility Negation and Damage Manipulation (KR negates invincibility frames, and adds extra damage.), Bone Bullet Projection, 4th Wall Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Like all monsters, he can defend against and take hits to his SOUL as if they were normal attacks.) Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Stated to be the easiest enemy in the underground.) to Street Level (Implied to Frisk that he'd be easily capable of killing him. He even says this in pacifist route meaning he likely wasn't referring to killing her via KR.), possibly Wall Level, possibly far higher (It could be possible that he could kill Frisk even when they have some determination.) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Could dodge a knife before it even made its sound. Likely faster than the entire Undertale cast, aside from God tiers. Can dodge the "Empty Gun" which itself makes a gun shot.), likely higher (He could effortlessly dodge the same thing while asleep, he was only caught off-guard due to battle mechanics in UT not usually warranting a second hit on the same turn.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Athlete Level to Street Level (While Sans is stated to be the easiest enemy, this could likely be a troll from sans himself, as shown certain Undertale bosses just GIVE you their stats.), likely higher (Even after being hit by a human with killing intent and being hit off-guard, he still had the power to move off screen.) Stamina: High (Can fight longer then most other monsters.) Range: At least dozens of meters via Bone Attacks, significantly higher via Gaster Blasters and Teleportation to an unknown extent Intelligence: Genius (While Sans is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense, if his workshop is any indication. He was shown to somehow run reports analyzing alternate timelines, as well as build what was likely some sort of time machine.) Weaknesses: Sans is very lazy, usually making it harder for him to give it his all. All monsters will be hurt more by an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight, they are weakened greatly, and Weak against murder intentions. |-|1= Note: Sans is not Ness. |-|2= Note: Despite it being called the "Empty Gun" you're still capable of firing it. Others Standard Equipment: Numerous Bones and Gaster Blaster (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after W.D. Gaster.) Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Soul Blue Mode': Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling. *'Bone Attacks': Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes. *'Karma Reduction': Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. *'Gaster Blasters': Strange devices in the shape of skulls which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. *'Teleportation': While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have a useful form of teleportation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Bosses Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Bone Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Manipulators